Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, relate to integrated circuits and/or storage devices including the integrated circuit.
A storage device may be a device that stores data according to a control of a host device, for example, a computer, a smart phone, and a smart pad. The storage device may contain a device (e.g., a hard disk drive) which stores data on a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory (e.g., a solid state drive (SSD) or memory card). In particular, the storage device may be a device which stores data on a nonvolatile memory.
The storage device may include one or more integrated circuits. For example, the storage device may contain a plurality of nonvolatile memory integrated circuits and a memory controller integrated circuit.
After manufacture, the storage device may be tested to check whether to operate normally. Because the storage device includes a plurality of integrated circuits, a device and a method capable of testing each of integrated circuits of the storage device efficiently are desired.